headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil: Semper Fidelis
"Semper Fidelis" is the seventh episode from season two of the superhero fantasy and crime drama series Daredevil, and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ken Girotti with a script written by Luke Kalteux. All episodes from season two were made available on instant streaming video on Netflix on March 18th, 2016. In this episode, the Trial of the Century begins as everyone gears up for "The People vs. Frank Castle". Unfortunately, Matt Murdock fails to make an appearance during opening statements. This is because femme fatale Elektra Natchios ropes him into helping her out in her personal crusade against the Yakuza. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The character of Daredevil was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Bill Everett. He first appeared in ''Daredevil'' #1 in April, 1964. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * Co-executive producer Lauren Schmidt is credited as Lauren Schmidt Hissrich in this episode. * Actor Josh Philip Weinstein is credited as Josh Weinstein in this episode. * Beginning with this episode, actor Stephen Rider is added to the main cast line-up. * This is the second episode of Daredevil directed by Ken Girotti. It is his first episode from season two of the series. He previously directed the season one episode, "In the Blood". * This is the third episode of Daredevil written by Luke Kalteux. Luke also works as an executive story editor on the series. He previously wrote the season one episode, "Nelson v. Murdock". * "The Trial of Frank Castle" begins with this episode. It had its lead-up during Frank's hospital based arraignment in "Regrets Only". * This is the second appearance of Judge Cynthia Batzer. She appeared last in "Regrets Only". * This is the first appearance of Doctor Gregory Tepper. * Matt Murdock uses his enhanced hearing during Gregory Tepper's testimony to gauge his heart rate. This is one of the few times in the series where it is openly demonstrating his use of this power. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the Latin phrase "Semper Fidelis", which means "always loyal". It is often shortened to just "Semper Fi", which is a commonly spoken motto amongst members of the United States Marine Corps, of which Frank Castle was once a member. Frank intoned the phrase "Semper Fi" to a fellow war veteran during his rooftop confrontation with Daredevil in "New York's Finest". * During trial testimony, reference is made to the Irish Social Club. This was the scene of the Punisher's first on-screen massacre in the season two premiere episode, "Bang". Here he gunned down numerous members of the Kitchen Irish organized crime cartel. * One of the potential jurors compares Frank Castle to Bernie Goetz. Bernie Goetz was a self-styled vigilante who was responsible for shooting four muggers in a New York City subway in 1984. The ensuing trial garnered nationwide media attention. Bernie Goetz received a Not Guilty verdict for the shootings, but was found guilty of carrying an unlicensed firearm. * Frank Castle has numerous wounds across his face. This is a result of being tortured by Finn Cooley of the Kitchen Irish in "Penny and Dime". Castle was apprehended by Daredevil at the end of the episode, but allowed Brett Mahoney to take credit for the arrest. * Reference is made to Colonel Ray Schoonover in this episode. He was Frank Castle's commanding officer in the United States Marine Corps. Frank identifies him as an acceptable character reference during his conversation with Karen Page. * Reference is made to Maria Castle, Frank Castle, Jr., and Lisa Castle in this episode. These were Frank Castle's wife, son, and daughter (respectively). Their deaths were chronicled via narrative in "Penny and Dime". Story notes * Karen Page visits Frank Castle in prison. She tries to convince him to go with a PTSD defense, but he rebukes, telling her that it would be insulting to those who actually suffer from it. * Daredevil and Elektra interrogate an NYU professor on the Yakuza payroll concerning the encrypted Roxxon ledger. From there, they discover a number of key locations for secret drop-offs, one of which is property formerly purchased by Wilson Fisk. After fighting Yakuza men, they find an old warehouse and inside is a massive crater. * The trial of Frank Castle begins. Matt misses out on opening statements, leaving Foggy Nelson in the lurch. Foggy makes opening statements, and Matt comes into the courtroom at the end. * Elektra terrorizes New York medical examiner Gregory Tepper, compelling him to confess to doctoring the autopsy reports on Frank Castle's family when he gives testimony at the trial. Judge Cynthia Batzer rules the confession inadmissible, which actually serves to damage Nelson & Murdock's case. * Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson argues in the men's room at the courthouse. Matt confesses that Elektra is his secret rich client, and that she is the one who threatened Gregory Tepper. Quotes * Karen Page: Just for a minute, try... try to be Frank Castle. To be solely fueled by... by a single cluster of seconds. One moment in your entire life... and every time you close your eyes, you relive that moment. And every time you open them, you find only the briefest peace before you realize that that nightmare is real. That nothing has changed. Your family isn't coming back, and so you watch them die all over again right in front of you. We're not talking about something that happened to Frank Castle, we're talking about something that is happening to him. .... * Karen Page: Hi, Frank. * Frank Castle: Ma'am. * Karen Page: Umm, we've been, uh, looking over similar cases... legal precedents and we... we think it would help to bring forth someone from your past... maybe from your military unit, someone who could, uh, speak to the nature of your service. * Frank Castle: What's that got to do with anything? * Karen Page: Umm... it's a character witness. Uh, we put someone on the stand who... who knows you well. Uh, can... can speak to what you've been through. * Frank Castle: PTSD, huh? * Karen Page: We think it would greatly help with your defense. * Frank Castle: Don't do that. It's an insult. * Karen Page: Lots of veterans experience it. * Frank Castle: I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about them. It's an insult to them, people who are actually going through it. I know what you want to do, you want to sit here and label me just another case of some crazy-ass combat vet who lost his mind, huh? Maybe that'll appeal to some shitbag jury in some shitbag court. It wasn't on a battlefield. That's not when my life went to shit. .... * Bailiff: All rise, court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Cynthia Batzer presiding. Indictment number 1986-4447, "The People v. Frank Castle". Crew * Laray Mayfield, CSA - Casting * Julie Schubert, CSA - Casting * John C. Kelley - Consulting producer * Lauren Schmidt Hissrich - Co-executive producer * Michael Stricks - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Drew Goddard - Executive producer * Marco Ramirez - Executive producer * Douglas Petrie - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Emma Fleischer - Co-producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Keira Morrisette - Co-producer * Whit Anderson - Executive story editor See also External Links Category:2016/Episodes Category:March, 2016/Episodes Category:Chronologized Category:Episodes with crew categories